


The Seven Monsters

by softbeanminmin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Morbid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbeanminmin/pseuds/softbeanminmin
Summary: Off the coast of Korea is a small little island not many know about, it's sometimes quiet, however lurking inside are seven monsters who control this island. To survive one must be quiet and abide by the rules, those who fail to follow face the consequences that may lead to death. Crimes are left unknown to the outside world, no one has ever left the island before to warn any from entering. Those who enter may never leave.





	The Seven Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I want to give a quick little insert here to say that this is an AU entirely made off of the wonderful @LeeMinFuck (on twitter) artwork. She made some amazing art of the boys in this AU that no really asked for but we decided to give you anyway. She's super talent and I am really honored to be writing this for her, so I really hope you guys go and check out her artwork and follow her on twitter. I have been working with her to bring you guys a full story based off of her AU, please be patient with us as we upload more!  
> Here is a link to a thread of the art work to give an idea of what exactly to look forward to/ understand the characters a little bit better: https://twitter.com/dawonizer/status/1043701153169436673  
> (I know it doesn't actually link you I apologize I actually have no idea how to actually link it but I will personally have the thread pinned to the top of my personal twitter @softbeanminmin in case you happen to be on mobile!!)

On a small island just a little off the coast from Seoul existed a small little town. It was a simple town, no big crazy city like life, just the peace and quiet, or so one would think. There was a catch to this town, and if the rules were not followed one could be faced with death. A person could enter the town, however no one was ever allowed to leave without facing the monsters that lived within. It was better to live in isolation than to ever interact with anyone.  
Strolling down the streets to his shop, his red hair glistening in the sunlight, was Hyunwoo. It was the start of a fresh new day, new customers, and plenty to clean up. Hyunwoo was the local barber, he was well known across the island for his many talents in hair styling. Walking to the front door he took his keys out and unlocked his shop, opening for the business day. Knowing there wouldn’t be anyone in the store soon he took the time to tidy up, pulling out his broom and dustpan to sweep the floors. As he focused on his work the bell to his door being opened rang. “I’ll be with you shortly.” He spoke his back to the door.  
“I’m sure you will.” A familiar voice filled his ears. Hyunwoo turned around to meet eyes with the silver hair prince Minhyuk.  
Hyunwoo put his broom to the side, leaning it against a wall. “And how may I take care of your problem today Minhyuk?” He asked with coldness in his voice.  
Minhyuk perked up, a smile appearing on his lips. “Well hyung, I noticed that your hair colour is fading, do you need more dye?” He tilted his head to the side knowing Hyunwoo would appreciate his offer.  
Crossing his arms and letting out a soft sigh. “You know I’ll always take more dye,” Hyunwoo responded. “But this won’t change anything between us.” He grabbed his broom again and went back to sweeping the floor.  
Minhyuk simply hummed. “One day hyung, you’ll come around.” He then turned around and left the store. Without saying anything Hyunwoo decided he would start to prepare for whoever it was that Minhyuk was going to be sending him.

Minhyuk headed back to his office where he’d settle today’s business. He was excited for Hyunwoo, even though he wasn’t showing it he knew deep down Hyunwoo appreciated it, meaning he felt something. The smallest emotion Hyunwoo would show him was enough for Minhyuk to get through his day, a smile on his face. One day Hyunwoo would come around, until then Minhyuk would keep him busy and happy.  
Walking up to where he handled all his work Minhyuk looked to one of his many workers. “Bring our next victim in please.” His worker nodded leaving as Minhyuk walked into his main office. He walked to his desk, taking a seat and sorting through his folders to find the person he was looking for. Once he found the file he read it over. He had loaned money to someone who was desperate, they weren’t making enough to live and he needed to support his wife and two kids. It was unfortunate that he never paid his debt, however you never cross Minhyuk without getting punished.  
As he continued to look through the papers he had spread across his desk in front of him the worker he had sent out earlier showed up, knocking at his door. Without looking up from his work he simply waved them in. The worker had the poor, and probably frightened, man following behind him. Once they walked up to his desk the worker nodded before turning and standing by the door. Minhyuk smiled at the man. “Do you know why you’ve been brought to me?” He stated simply.  
The man slowly shook his head. “I-I’m sorry I do not.”  
“Oh,” Minhyuk started as he grabbed the first paper that was placed at the top of his mess. “Does this look familiar to you?” He lightly tossed it towards the man.  
His hands shook as he took the paper out of Minhyuk’s hands. Letting out a soft sigh he looked at the paper. A contract. “This is our agreement, correct?” He asked with a shaky voice.  
Minhyuk tilted his head, a light nod following. “The contract of payments you owe me, from a year ago. I’ve kept my eyes on you this entire time, watching as you spent my money and never made a payment to me.” Minhyuk leaned back in his chair tapping it against the desk. “Would you care to explain?”  
“I-I swear I was working--”  
“I don’t want your excuses of ‘I was working on it’, you have one chance, explain your truth or face the consequences.” Minhyuk spoke with a stern voice wasting no time to cut him off from his excuse.  
The man started to panic, Minhyuk could easily see this. “I-- I.” He started to look around the room, he was wasting Minhyuk’s time and he was slowly starting to get annoyed. “I have no explanation.”  
Minhyuk nodded before starting to gather the papers. “Is this the honest truth?” Minhyuk looked from his desk up to him. The man quickly nodded. “Hm, well either way your punishment is due, but what do I do with a man who started off with a lie to try and cover up his tracks?”  
The man dropped to his knees. “Please, please don’t do anything terrible, I swear I’ll pay you back I promise.” He began to rub his hands together as he begged for his life.  
A smiled creeped back onto Minhyuk’s face. “And yet here you are with another lie, I know you’re not going to pay me back because your selfish. Selfishness comes with a price.” Minhyuk looked to the door, his worker stepped forward ready for his command. “Send for his wife, once you get her send her to the barber.” He looked down at him. “And take him to our local tailor.” Once the words left Minhyuk’s mouth the man began to beg and plead for a different sentence, he swore up and down on how he would pay his debts, however Minhyuk’s mind was made up. Simply he waved him away, his worker stepping forward to drag the man away.

Back at Hyunwoo’s shop he prepared for whoever it was that he was being brought to him. He didn’t care who, he just wanted to do what he was best at. He laid everything across the table before him, looking over at each piece carefully. Big, small, clean, messy, he had his options. The bell rang meaning the victim was here. Hyunwoo looked to the front door to see Minhyuk’s workers hold onto a frightened woman. He gestured for them to put her in the chair.  
She struggled in their arms as much as she could, the two ignored her placing her in the chair and tying her down. She panicked, looking up at Hyunwoo as he walked over to her. “Please,” She begged. “I haven’t done anything wrong.”  
Hyunwoo tilted his head to the side slightly. “Do you know why you were brought here?” She shook her head. “Do you know who they were?” She looked to the door where the two men had left, she looked back to Hyunwoo shaking her head once more. “That’s unfortunate. They work for our mafia king Minhyuk. Clearly something or someone did something to Minhyuk that he didn’t like. Do you have a husband?”  
“Ye-yea, but I know he hasn’t done anything wrong!” She immediately defended.  
Hyunwoo crossed his arms leaning back against his counter. Before he answered her he looked to his phone to see a text from Minhyuk from earlier explaining exactly who she was and why she was here. Perfect timing. He sighed looking back to her. “Your husband owed him money. He borrowed from Minhyuk a year ago and made no effort to pay him back, therefore your punishment has come to light.” He turned and started to look at his different tools deciding which one he’d use for today’s ‘hairstyle’.  
“But, what does that have to do with me, I did nothing wrong, I don’t understand, why?” She started to squirm more and more in her seat. Her lover betrayed her, pity.  
Hyunwoo turned back to face her; scissors and a comb in hand as he walked behind her. He started to lightly pull her hair back, snipping off small end pieces. He kept silent as he styled her hair, brushing it and snipping at the ends. She began to whimper, tears rolling down her cheeks. Once he finished he looked up in the mirror. “There, doesn’t that just feel better?” He asked her. She didn’t respond, she only let whimpers leave her mouth as the tears streamed down more.  
Letting the silence fill the room Hyunwoo looked down at the scissors in his hands. He mulled over different thoughts in his head but figured enough toying around. He took the scissors and logged them into her throat. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her so she was now leaning partially over the chair, he then pulled the scissors out of her throat allowing the blood to drain from her into a bucket below her. She gasped, furiously pulling at the restraints that was holding her hands down to stop herself from bleeding anymore. Annoyed by how slow it was to take her to die he opened the scissors and sliced her entire throat open allowing more blood to pour out. Her hands eventually came to a stop as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Hyunwoo threw her to the side as he looked down at the bucket to see majority of the blood was able to fill the bucket, not much has spilled to the floor. This made clean up easier.  
He let out a sigh, walking over to his closet to start cleaning everything up. starting with the floor around the bucket he grabbed the mop and began to mop the excess blood that had spilled. Thinking of what to do with the body he went over and grabbed his phone sending a text message to the island's butcher to see if he wanted any new meat. After doing so he went over to grab the bucket taking it to the back room to start the process of being able to re dye his hair. Shortly after finishing getting everything settled into his hair the bell rang at the front. He walked out from the back room to see the blonde haired butcher Jooheon standing there. “Accepting my offer?” Hyunwoo simply asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I'm only here to take it off your hands, I usually prefer them alive, but I know someone who won't ask any questions.” Jooheon responded.  
Hyunwoo waved over to the body. “She's all yours.” He then went over to the mirror to make sure his hair was sitting well.  
Jooheon walked over to the lifeless body. He took note of the cuts in her neck. “You completely ruined a beautiful throat, you made an incision here but a not so clean cut right below the jugular.” He began to critique.  
Hyunwoo let out a sigh. “The only cuts I worry about is the hair.”  
“You need the blood for your dye right, see if you make a clean cut here you'll get the most amount of blood and the least amount of mess.” Jooheon pointed at the spot looking up at Hyunwoo. He then put his hand into his pocket. “You don't have to take my word, it'll just make your life easier in the future.”  
Hyunwoo silently nodded. “Do you need help with her?” He asked.  
Jooheon looked at the lifeless girl again. “I mean you might want to get her out of her restraints for me. I have to grab a bag out of my van.” He answered turning around to leave the store to grab what he needed. When he re-entered the store Hyunwoo had taken her completely out of the chair and ready for Jooheon to take. Jooheon smiled at his gesture before walking over to him. The two of them worked together to get her in making it easier for each of them. Jooheon zipped up the bag and looked back to Hyunwoo. “Thanks hyung, call me if you have anything else.” He said as he left the shop to take her back to his butchery.

On the other side of town where it was a little more quiet, Hyungwon was preparing for a new liar. Minhyuk had sent him a text message explaining the situation and who this liar was. If there was one thing Hyungwon hated the most, it was a dirty liar. He brought all of his sewing supplies to his main room where he handled all his liars and started to carefully place everything in a certain order. If there was one other thing he hated more it was an unorganized routine, if everything was set up exactly the way he has to handle it then it made everyone’s life a little bit easier.  
As Hyungwon focused on his organization Minhyuk’s workers entered the store. He walked from the back room to the counter, leaning on it as he looked over to the man in their arms. “So,” He started, tilting his head to the side ever so slowly. “I hear you told a pretty nasty lie.” He kept one emotion the entire time he spoke, never changing his tone, never smiling or smirking, just a serious face asking for answers he would be looking for.  
The man began to freak out in the two workers arm’s. He looked at Hyungwon. “Wha-what did I do wrong?” He trembled.  
Hyungwon straighten himself out, never breaking eye contact with him. “Do you not know your own lies?” The man slowly shook his head. “Ah, a liar never changes. You just lied to me, that will add twice to your punishment.” Hyungwon looked to the two workers and gestured for them to follow behind him.  
He took them into the backroom where he punished anyone with a bad mouth, hopefully teaching them of their ways. He gestured to the seat and had the two place him down and restrain his entire body. “Listen, please, I didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“Ah!” Hyungwon shouted pointing at him. “There you go again with another lie, won’t you ever learn?” He then turned to look over everything he had set up, counting the process in his head. He turned around and nodded to the workers allowing them to leave.  
Slowly Hyungwon walked up to the man, staying silent the entire time, watching as the man trembled in more fear. Hyungwon then simply pushed a button on the chair having it sit the man straight up and a little bit higher for Hyungwon to work with. Much like the style of a dentist or eye doctor’s office, Hyungwon had many tools he used to keep whoever it was he was working on from squirming too much. He grabbed a device that would hold the face in place, making sure the jaw would stay shut and keep from crazy head movement. Carefully, he brought it forward placing one part under the man’s chin before grabbing the straps on the bars on each side and securing the piece around his head. Once that was done he then tightened it, for minimal movement.  
The man was terrified, he squirmed as much as he could, panicking on the inside. Hyungwon had a little more strength over the man, keeping him from fighting him too much. Tears began to stream down his face as he feared for his life. “Tsk tsk, you know you wouldn’t be here if you just paid your debt and didn’t lie while doing so.” Hyungwon spoke coldly as he walked over to the table that had all his needles and thread. He had a special thread made, one that was strong and couldn’t so easily be cut unless you had the right tool. He would then have it secured down on the skin, using a style of glue, no one has ever been able to break Hyungwon’s stitches. Reaching over for his needle and thread he turned back to the man and had him watch him as he threaded the needle ever so carefully. When he had prepped everything he already had a set size for his thread, however he enjoyed letting his victims watch him as he would thread it, only to make them tremble with fear.  
Once he had the needled threaded he moved closer to the man. The man began to panic pulling back as hard as he could, however, he couldn’t succeed. Hyungwon brought the needle to the corner of the man’s left side of his face, before pushing the needle through his flesh he looked at him and then did so watching the pain fill his entire face. He tried to scream in pain but his jaw was clamped down and Hyungwon was working in a way that he couldn’t move his mouth. Hyungwon did the same simple catch stitch, forming X’s across any victim’s mouth. He worked slowly, constantly pulling to keep his mouth shut tight. Blood stream down his lips to his chin, Hyungwon would have to clean that up later, oh well.  
As he got closer and closer to the end of the mouth he worked slower allowing the pain to truly settle in. Once he reached the end he pulled once more making sure everything was secure before knotting it off. He then threw the needle and excess thread to the side before grabbing the glue and a antibacterial wipe. He did this with every victim so he could stay clean, however they’d be in more pain from the stinging of the wipe, before being followed by glue. Lightly he would dab a spot semily clean before adding a little bit of glue, going through the entire mouth. Once he was done he disposed of the wipe before looking back at him. “You’ll be stuck with this until you die, you have enough of a gap that if you want you could force a straw into your mouth so you can somehow ‘survive’, but seeing as none of my patients have, well you know what you’ll end up doing.”  
The man only whined in response, tears still streaming down his face. Hyungwon stepped back out into the main room seeing Minhyuk’s workers still there. He gestured for them to come back and take the man back to his home where he’d either starve to death, die of dehydration or kill himself because he couldn’t handle that life anymore. After they left he began to clean everything up. Annoying, if people learned to tell the truth then this would never have to happen to them.


End file.
